In The Hot Springs
by Mellen97
Summary: This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. My english is... A little bad, but I hope you don't mind. Please review! Contains yaoi. Naruto was sitting in the hot springs when a dark-haired boy sneaked in and sat down next to him. What will happen when they are alone, in the hot springs?
1. Chapter 1

SASUNARU  
Naruto had been in the hot springs for almost two hours now, but he didn't care. He had been on a mission earlier and he needed to relax a bit. Naruto had his eyes closed so he didn't notice that a dark-haired boy sneaked in and sat down next to him.  
But what Naruto did notice was that he felt someone's shoulder against his own. He slowly opened his eyes to see who it was, and he got a real shock when he saw that it was Sasuke who was sitting next to him.  
"Sa.. Sasuke?" Naruto said in a shocked voice.  
"Hn?" Sasuke answered.  
"What are you doing here?!" Naruto almost shouted.  
"Oh, I figured you'd be here so I came here too, you see, I need to talk to you about something" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.  
"Wh.. What is it?" Naruto said. His heart started beating really fast, and he started to blush, even though he didn't know what Sasuke was going to tell him. It could be anything really, but something told him that it was important. Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes by now, he was nervous about what he was going to tell Naruto. This was something that he had kept inside for a very long time and he couldn't stand it anymore.  
He took a deep breath and said "I've been in love with you for a very long time now, Naruto… And I can't handle this, I just want you. In every single way that's possible" A deep blush spread across Sasuke's face as he said that.  
Naruto's breath quickened and he felt the blush spread across his face and neck.  
"S-sasuke… Are you sure?"  
"Yes. I'm 100 % sure, when I see you my heart begins to beat incredibly fast, and I get butterflies in my stomach" The dark-haired boy leaned closer to Naruto, and now they were only a few inches apart. Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath against his neck.  
A warm feeling flew up through the blond boy's stomach. He could feel a shiver down his spine, and a growing feeling of lust. The boys current position was driving him crazy. He wanted Sasuke now. He wanted to kiss those lips he longed for, for so long.  
Naruto leaned in even closer to Sasuke, they're lips were only an inch apart. They looked into each others eyes before their lips met in a kiss.  
This sent shivers down Naruto's spine, and he was filled with lust. He could feel his member getting hard. He blushed when he saw Sasuke had noticed it, but Sasuke just took his hand and closed it on Naruto's hardened erection. He started pumping it, and this made Naruto moan. Sasuke felt his own erection harden as he heard Naruto moan. He started pumping Naruto harder and faster. "Sa.. AH.. Sasukeeeeh!" Naruto moaned. "What is it Naruto?" Sasuke said panting, still pumping Naruto's member.  
"Some… AH… Somebody… AH… Might… Mmmh… Come!" Naruto said between the moans. Sasuke knew that anybody might come here, any time. But the thought of being caught was exciting, and it made Sasuke's erection even harder.  
"So…?" Sasuke said, now moving one of his hands to play with Naruto's left nipple. Naruto moaned loudly, he was weak for Sasuke's touch.  
Naruto was so close to coming when they heard someone coming, they moved apart very quickly and jumped out of the hot springs. When they got out they put on their towels, and started walking towards the changing rooms. They met a couple of middle-aged men on their way towards the changing rooms.  
When the men were out of sight Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him closer. Naruto turned around to see what Sasuke wanted, but Sasuke just pulled him closer. When they were standing only inches apart Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear "I think have some unfinished business to do later"  
Naruto shivered by the ravens breath in his ear, it turned him on once again. He put his hand on the dark-haired boy's neck and pulled him closer. He put his lips against Sasuke's and whispered in his ear "Mmh, I bet we do".


	2. Chapter 2, The Unfinished Business

_Chapter two, the unfinished business.  
I'm so sorry that it took so long, but I've been quite busy, and didn't know what to write. Anyways! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter!  
So this is the second chapter of my fanfic! Yay! I really hope you guys like it. I got a lot of help from my friend, please read her fanfics at:  
u/4555658/_

_Read and Review!_

  
When Naruto and Sasuke got to Naruto's apartment they were both starving. After the hot time they had had in the hot springs, none of them thought of eating anything, until now.  
"Sasukeeeh… I'm reaaally hungryyy" Naruto said with a whiny voice. Sasuke turned around to see the blue-eyed boy sitting on a chair with his arms crossed.  
"I know, love. Do you want me to make you some ramen?" Sasuke said.  
"Teme! Why are you calling me 'love'? And yes, I want you to make me ramen!"  
"I just thought that maybe, after the hot time we had in the hot springs, you were in love with me too." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.  
Naruto blushed a lot, but he admitted it. He was in love with Sasuke.  
"I.. I am." Naruto said with a nervous voice.  
Sasuke got a smirk on his face when he heard what Naruto said, and he turned around to see the blonde-haired boy's blushed cheeks. He was so cute when he looked like that, Sasuke thought.  
"T-teme… What are you saying?!" Naruto shouted with even more blushing cheeks. And it wasn't until then that Sasuke realized that he said his thought loudly.  
"I said, I think you're really cute when you're blushing like that dobe" Sasuke said as he leaned close to Naruto.  
Sasuke took Naruto by the shoulders and led him towards the nearest wall, he almost pushed Naruto against the wall. When they stood against eachother Sasuke placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. He stuck out his tongue and began to lick Naruto's lower lip. His tongue begged to get into Naruto's mouth, to feel the blond boy's warm tongue against his own. Naruto responded quickly to what Sasuke did with his tongue and he slowly opened his mouth to let the dark-haired boy come in with his wet tongue. They had a make-out-war. Their tongues wrestled, played and teased each other. Naruto's dick had hardened and he was really horny. But something told him that he needed something more than Sasuke's cock inside him and that was food. He pushed Sasuke away from him with a sad look in his eyes. Sasuke looked shocked at his lover and asked gently "What's wrong?"  
"It's just that I'm soooo hungry… "  
"Yeah. That's right. I never made you some ramen. Sorry hun, do you want me to do it now?" Sasuke said and kissed Naruto's forehead.  
"Yes. You're not mad then?" Naruto said while biting his lower lip, oh god how Sasuke loved when he did that.  
"No, of course not. I know we will do it later." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.  
Sasuke went to the kitchen to make the blonde-haired boy some ramen, although he was really horny. But there wasn't much he could do about it. Not now.  
He began to cook and it only took a few minutes before it was finished. He put it in bowls and put them on the dining table.  
"Naruto! It's finished!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto rushed to the table and sat down quickly. He took his sticks and started eating. Sasuke did the same. When Sasuke saw that Naruto had eaten half of his food, he couldn't hold it any longer. He stood up and walked towards Naruto, who had a questioning look in his eyes. He took Naruto in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. "Teme! What are you doing?! I haven't eaten all of it yet!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get out of Sasuke's arms. But Sasuke had a firm grip around Naruto, so Naruto couldn't get away. When they came to the bedroom Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed and sat upon Naruto's hips. "I can't do hold it anymore. I need you. Right now " Sasuke said with a seductive voice. Naruto blushed, but he too was still aroused after their make-out-war. Just by thinking of it he got all hard again.  
Sasuke leaned forward so that their noses met. He kissed Naruto tenderly and brought his tongue into his lover's mouth. Their kisses were filled with lust. After a while with hot kisses Sasuke stopped and lifted his head so that he could see Naruto in the eyes, then he said in a quiet voice "Naruto, I want to be inside you, right now". He still had his eyes focused on Naruto, so he saw the blush that rose up on his cheeks. Naruto got a nervous lump in his throat and couldn't speak properly so he just nodded. Sasuke took Naruto's shirt off and then he took off his own also. Then the dark-haired boy placed another kiss on Naruto's lips. He put wet kisses down his neck, and he left little hickeys on his way down to Naruto's chest. When he came to one of Naruto's nipple, he stopped and sat up a little. He looked the blonde-haired boy in the eyes with eyes filled with lust. Then he lowered his eyes and looked down at Naruto's hard dick. Sasuke got a smile on his lips and said teasingly "Do you want me to take your pants off?" while he put his hand against the hard member. He started stroking the blonde boy's penis, at the same time he began to lick Naruto's one nipple. Naruto began to moan of the dark-haired boy's touch and his tongue against his nipple. He could feel his member growing and it almost hurt. "Sasuke. Just take them off already!" Naruto shouted as a blush spread across his face. Sasuke stopped licking Naruto's nipple and looked up at him, then he pulled himself up so that he was at face level with Naruto. Then he said "I love you" with a deep voice. He started kissing his way down to the package, he kissed the chest, both nipples, the stomach, below the belly button and then he stopped for a second. He took his hands and caressed them from the upper body down to the waistband. Sasuke slowly pulled Naruto's pants and underwear off. Naruto's hard member was bigger now than it was in the hot springs, it made Sasuke want to be inside him more than anything. He moved his head so that it was close to the blonde boy's member. He took the boy's penis in his mouth and he started sucking it. A loud moan came out of Naruto, and started panting. He wanted Sasuke to be inside him so badly right now. "Sasuke! Mmh.. I. Want. Ohhh. You. Inside. Me. Mmh. NOW!" Naruto said while he was panting as if he had run for a long time. Sasuke was still sucking Naruto's member, and he was sucking it harder and faster when he heard what Naruto said. It didn't take long before the blond, beautiful boy came in Sasukes mouth. Sasuke lifted his head and said to the blond boy "As you wish, honey". Then he took off his pants and to Naruto's surprise, he didn't wear any underwear. Naruto's eyes fixed on Sasuke's rock hard dick and he blushed when he realized he had been staring at it for a long time. Sasuke laughed and said to his love "Spread your legs." Naruto got really nervous, this was his first time with a man. "B..but Sasuke, I haven't done this before, at least not with a man"  
"Oh, well. I will make you feel good, I promise. I will take you to paradise. Now, spread your legs." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the neck and it sent shivers down Naruto's spine. He got filled with lust, and he knew that he was ready. So he did as he was told and spread his legs. Sasuke caressed Naruto's inner thighs and he grabbed them and put them on his shoulders. Then he brought two fingers of his fingers into the blonde boy's mouth, Naruto knew what those two fingers would be used to so he started to suck them. When Naruto was finished sucking Sasuke's fingers, Sasuke pulled them back. He put them by the blonde boy's sweet ass, he started to play a little with the entrance. Naruto moaned loudly, and he flexed every muscle in his legs. Sasuke then put one finger inside Naruto, and he began to penetrate him. Naruto moaned once again, even louder. After he had penetrated him for a while he inserted one more finger and when he started moving the fingers Naruto almost screamed. Naruto didn't know how to feel, it was painful, but it was so much pleasure there too. He moaned and tried to relax, which wasn't the easiest thing he has done. Sasuke moved the fingers back and forth, faster and faster. His member was harder than ever, and he couldn't hold on much longer. He wanted to be inside the beautiful, muscular, blonde boy. And that was now. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Mmh, what it is Sasuke? Mmmh"  
"I feel like I will die if I don't get to be inside you, now "  
"Mmh. Oohh." Naruto moaned. Sasuke pulled out his fingers of Naruto's sexy ass and took out the lubrication he had brought. He pressed out a little in his hand and began to lubricate his hard erection. Once he was done lubricating, he placed his dick near Naruto's entrance and kissed him on the lips. He put his dick in and let it be there for a while before he started to move his hips, he wanted Naruto to get used to the hard member inside him. When he started to move his hips back and forth Naruto screamed. Naruto felt like his ass got ripped in two pieces, but at the same time it felt so damn good. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer so that he had access to his lips. He gave the him kisses filled with lust, while the dark-haired boy moved his hips faster and faster. Naruto let out a load groan and he was panting heavily. Sasuke moved his hips even faster and he hit Naruto's prostate over and over again. It didn't take long before they came together and they both let out a loud moan. Sasuke pulled his member out of Naruto and he lay down beside his lover. They rested for a while and when they woke up again Sasuke kissed Naruto on the neck and whispered "Am I your boyfriend now?" Naruto blushed and answered "Well… Yes… I guess so"  
"Good, because I'm madly in love with you"  
"T-temeee… I'minlovewithyoutoo."  
"I'm sorry, what did you say Naruto?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.  
"I said that I'm fucking in love with you!" Naruto said and blushed, again.  
Sasuke turned Naruto around so that they were laying face-to-face, and he gently kissed the blonde-haired boy on the lips.  
And so they fell asleep again, with their hands around each other bodies.


End file.
